The Adventures of TintinCoraline
by luvAdventure123
Summary: When Ronnie and her family move into the Pink Palace, Ronnie discovers a small door that leads her to the Other World where everything's better. But the Other Mother wants to sew buttons into Ronnie's eyes and keep her for herself! Ronnie will have to use her skills and her courage to get her parents back! I don't own Tintin or Coraline!


On a gloomy and cloudy day in Brussels, there was a new family moving next door to Marlinspike Hall. The new family didn't have the entire house to themselves; there was Miss Jacqueline Jones and Miss Bianca Castafiore who lived in the basement of the house and then a man named Thompson who believes he has a twin. The new family was called the Hills. Treasure and Antonio both worked in the farmer's market every weekday and never had time to play with their fifteen year old daughter Ronnie. Not far from the house, a white dog was spying on Ronnie Hills who was outside exploring. Ronnie then found a stick that looks like a "y" and she uses it to find a secret well that she's heard about. The dog keeps on following her and he looks down below at her and some rocks fall onto the path that Ronnie's walking on.

"Hello?...Who's there?"

Ronnie then took the rock and then threw it back at the pile; only to hear a wolf like howl that didn't sound human. Ronnie ran for her life into the orchard field and then into the woods. She caught her breath and then she heard a bark coming from behind her and she screamed turning around.

"You scared me to death you mangy rascal!"

The white dog's black eyes blinked back at her.

"I'm just looking for an old secret well. Heard of it?"

The white dog blinked at Ronnie again.

"Not talking huh?"

From Ronnie's raven hair, she could tell that the wind was starting to pick up and so she uses her stick, closes her eyes and chants, "Oh magic dowser, magic dowser: show….me…..the well!"

Suddenly, Ronnie turned around face to face with someone on a motorcycle with a helmet on. Ronnie screamed and she yelled, "GET AWAY!"

The boy took the stick away from her and leaped on top of the stump. He took off his helmet and asked, "Are you from Morocco or from Texas? Because I've heard about witchcraft before but it just makes no sense. I mean, it's just an ordinary branch."

"It's a dowsing rod!" says Ronnie who's enraged at this boy and she smacks him.

"Ow!"

When Ronnie took her dowsing rod back she continued, "And I don't like being stalked, not by nerdy reporters or their dogs!"

"His name's actually Snowy and I let him stay at my house and I feed him although he brings me little dead rats."

"Look, I'm from San Theodoros."

"In Brazil?"

"Exactly. And if I'm a water-witch as you so aptly call me, then where's the secret well?"

"If you stomp too hard you'll fall in it!"

Ronnie reacted and hopped out of the mushroom ring. The strawberry-blonde boy jumped down from the stump and he uses a stick to reveal the secret well.

"I heard that this well is so deep if you fell down to the very bottom and looked up, you could see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day."

"Huh."

"I'm surprised my older sister let your family move in next door. My older sister Heather, she owns the Pink Palace, but she won't sell it to people with kids or teenagers."

"What do you mean?"

"I really don't want to talk about….I'm Tintin by the way."

"Tintin?"

"It's short for Augustin. Not really my idea for a name. What did you get saddled with?"

"I wasn't saddled with anything! It's Ronnie."

"Veronica what?"

"RONNIE! Ronnie Hills!"

As Tintin crouched down to pet Snowy on the head, "I've heard of an ordinary name like Veronica would lead people to have great expectations about a person."

Ronnie frowned at him but then she heard a voice in the distant voice call out, "Augustin!"

"I think I overheard someone calling for you Augustin."

"Are you sure you heard someone calling my name because I didn't hear anything."

"Oh I definitely heard someone, Augustin."

"Augustin!"

"Heather!" Tintin whispered under his breath. "Great to meet a Brazilian water-witch. But next time, I think you should wear some gloves."

"Why?"

"Your dowsing rod is actually poison oak."

"Ahh!" said Ronnie as she dropped the stick.

Tintin drove off back to Marlinspike Hall and Ronnie spewed a raspberry at him. Snowy shook his head at Ronnie and followed Tintin. Ronnie took a small rock and dropped it in the small hole of the wood covering the well and counted how long the drop was if Ronnie fell. Twenty second later, Ronnie hears the rock drop in the water.

_Xxxxxx_

The next day, it was raining and Ronnie was trapped indoors with Treasure and Antonio. She scratches the rash that she got on her left hand from the poison oak and as she looks out the window she says, "I almost fell down an old well yesterday mom."

Treasure, who obviously wasn't listening to Ronnie replies back, "Uh huh."

"I would have died."

"That's nice."

Ronnie scratches the rash on her hand and decided to change the subject.

"So, can I go out? I think it's perfect weather for planting and gardening!"

"No Ronnie. Rain makes mud and mud makes a mess."

"Mom, I want stuff growing when General Alcazar comes to visit. Isn't that why we moved here?"

"Something like that. But then we had the little accident back in San Theodoros."

"It wasn't my fault you almost got killed in South Africa!"

"I never said it was."

Ronnie then mutters to herself, "I can't believe it-you and dad are both paid for working in the farmer's market and you hate dirt."

Treasure loses her patience with Ronnie and says, "Ronnie, I don't have time for you right now. And you still have some unpacking to do. Lots of unpacking!"

"That sounds exciting!" says Ronnie sarcastically.

"By the way, the boy next door dropped this on the front porch on the swing."

Ronnie takes the wrapped up newspaper package from Treasure and opens it. Inside is a note from Tintin which says,

"_Hey Ronnie! Look what I found in Heather's trunk! Look familiar? Tintin."_

Ronnie opens the newspaper package to find a miniature doll that looks exactly like her. It has her wild curly raven black hair, the same clothes she was wearing yesterday, and it had black buttons for eyes.

"Huh… a little me? That's odd."

"What's that neighbor's name, anyways?" Treasure asked curiously.

"Tintin. And I'm way too old for rag dolls."

Ronnie leaves the room and decides to check up on Antonio. He's in his work room working on another one of his wooden masterpieces. The door creaked as Ronnie entered the room with the doll in her right hand.

"Hey dad, how's the furniture coming along? …..Dad?"

Antonio ignores Ronnie and keeps on working. Without turning his head he says, "Hello, Ronnie and…..little Ronnie."

"Do you know where mom keeps the gardening tools?"

Antonio looked out of the window and saw that it was raining outside.

"It's pouring rain out there. You could catch a cold."

"It's just a little rain, big deal."

"What did your mom say?"

Ronnie cleared her voice so she can impersonate her mother and said, "Don't you dare step one foot outside Veronica Lillian Hills!"

"Well there's your answer, Ronnie. Look, if you're really that bored, then why don't you take this notepad and this pen and record all the windows and the doors and please let me continue my work!"

Ronnie walked out of her dad's work room and started recording everything in the house that needed to be replaced. She even found twelve bugs in her parent's bathtub! She then went into the living room and put her little me on the coffee table and unpacked Treasure's snow globes that she bought from San Theodoros. Ronnie placed them on the shelf above the fireplace. She then looked up and saw a blonde boy in a depressing painting.

"One boring blue boy in a painfully boring painting…..four incredibly boring old windows…..and no…..more…doors."

When Ronnie reaches for her doll, it's not there on the coffee table. She looks under the table and around the living room and says, "Okay little me, where have you gotten off too?"

Ronnie notices that her doll reappears behind a large box which is leaning against the wall. When she takes her doll out from the long box, she sees something behind it and sees a small door that is covered with wallpaper. She then yells to her mother in the kitchen, "Hey mom! Where does this small door go?"

"Ronnie, I'm in the middle of braiding a bracelet!"

"I think it's locked."

The house is then dead silent until Ronnie says,"PLEASSSE!"

"Fine!" says Treasure in defeat as she leaves her inspiration room and comes to the living room and sees the small door covered with wallpaper.

"Will you stop interrupting me after I do this for you?"

Ronnie folds her hands together and pleads like a begging dog that wants it food.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Treasure goes into the kitchen and searches for a key that could possibly open the small door in the living room. She then finds a strange black button key and heads back to the living room. She cuts the wallpaper around the door using scissors. Ronnie starts to get more and more excited about where this small door might lead to. Ronnie's little me was also watching Treasure open the door. Treasure unlocks the door with the key and to Ronnie's dismay, it was just a wall of bricks.

"Bricks? I don't understand!"

"They must have closed it off when they divided up the house."

"You're kidding, and why's this door so small?"

"We both made a deal, so zip your lips!"

When Treasure leaves the living room, Ronnie reminds her mom, "You forgot to lock it mom!"

Treasure growls and she tosses the key back in the key drawer. With a sad disappointed look on Ronnie's face, she closed the small door.

_Xxxxxx_

Later that night, it was still pouring rain outside and it was dinner time in Ronnie's household. They were eating at the kitchen table and Ronnie was sitting beside her doll and her mother was sitting across from her dad. Antonio was humming one of his songs that he wrote about Ronnie while he served her a burnt spanish omelet on her plate. Ronnie was disgusted by her foods burnt quality so she pushes her plate in front of her and asks Treasure, "How come you never cook anymore, mom?"

"Ronnie, we've all been through this before: your dad cooks the meals, I clean up and you stay out of the way. At least have some of the spinach," says Treasure who pushes Ronnie's plate back to her.

"It looks like sewage slime if you ask me," says Ronnie who was playing with the spinach with her fork.

"It's either sewage slime, or off to bed!" said Ronnie's father.

Ronnie looked over to her doll and said, "Do you think my parents are trying to poison me?"

She made her doll nod "yes" and Ronnie left the kitchen table and headed off to bed. She chose to wear a white nightgown with shorts underneath and her slippers. She crawled into her bed and put her doll on her night stand. She picked up a picture the day before she and her family moved away from San Theodoros and placed her finger on General Alcazar's face and said, "Don't forget me, Alcazar. Good night little me."

Ronnie turned off the light in the room and fell straight to sleep. At the stroke of twilight, Ronnie heard a mouse squeak under her bed and she looked upside down with her hair on the floor to see it was a mouse. Their household never usually got mice in their house so Ronnie decided to follow it and take it back outside. She climbed out of bed and grabbed a blanket since she was feeling cold. However, the mouse was leading her in the direction of the living room. The mouse fled to the small door that was bricked up but when Ronnie opened the door, it wasn't bricked up. Instead, it was a long colorful narrow tunnel. She was in awe and said, "Wow!"

The wind blowed at Ronnie's raven hair and she decided to go into the narrow tunnel so she dropped her blanket and went into the tunnel and Ronnie seemed to fit inside. Ronnie was so curious to know what was on the other side of the door. When she finally made it out the other side of the tunnel, she was back in her old living room and didn't seem to understand. What was going on?

_A/N: Ronnie found the small door to lead back to her house? What will happen in the next chapter?_

_So anyways, after watching Coraline twice on my birthday, I felt there had to be a crossover between The Adventures of Tintin and Coraline so I wrote this. By the way, the character Heather doesn't belong to me, she belongs to __**Herlizandos **__on deviantART and she gave me permission to use her character and two more of her OC's for this story. Onto the next chapter where we find out what's going on in this strange new world….._


End file.
